


Being Happy

by JoyasVoladoras



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyasVoladoras/pseuds/JoyasVoladoras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it begins to tear them apart, Harry decides it's time to tell the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Happy

**Author's Note:**

> got bored and wrote this in like an hour. Enjoy.

He was going to do it. 

Screw management. Screw record sales. He was sick of this crap. He was sick of the beards and the bullshit tweets and the distance. He could deal with keeping it on the down low. He didn’t mind keeping it secret, saying the two of them were just friends. But this? He couldn’t do this. 

He didn’t want to move out. He didn’t want to hold hands with every girl management shoved his way. He didn’t want to be a ‘ladykiller’. He didn’t want to have to stare at the man he loved from across the room because he wasn’t allowed any closer. He didn’t want to hide anymore.

He wanted to be Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend. He wanted to hold his hand in public and take cheesy selfies together and wear matching t-shirts. He wanted to show off their matching tattoos and share funny stories they couldn’t tell without giving something away. He wanted to kiss Louis without looking over his shoulder first. Without worrying about who would see. He wanted to tell the truth.

And most of all, he wanted to sit next to his fucking boyfriend. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore. Every time he cast a glance at Louis, management would give him that look. That look that preceded more limitations on them. They had long since lost touching privileges. But they could still share occasional smiles, maybe a high five if they were supposed to be super happy. It was pathetic. The only thing he could do was high five his fucking boyfriend.

He understood why they went up in arms about the whole ‘Larry’ thing. They weren’t very good at hiding it. Harry was a terrible liar and wore his heart on his sleeve. Louis just didn’t care. It was a dangerous combination. But they didn’t really want to hide. But they were young. Naïve. They wanted to be rock stars. 

He wouldn’t have any of this anymore. He couldn’t. It was tearing them apart. They were jumpy, irritable, and it was straining the band. More arguments had been breaking out recently. Liam was tenser than usual, Zayn was smoking more, Niall was laughing less. Harry wasn’t going to let his brothers hurt because of this. 

This was it. There was no going back now. He wouldn’t let himself chicken out this time. It was a live show, meaning more rules, more hiding. They couldn’t edit anything out this time. Not fast enough. Not with millions tuning in. The room was small, meaning only one person, other than the cameramen, the interviewer and the boys were allowed. And the boys unanimously chose Paul. 

Harry had been on his best behavior for weeks now, building trust. He had scabs on his palms from his nails, from how hard he had clenched his fists in the past few signings and interviews as he willed himself not to look at Louis. Management was pleased with their work. They didn’t think the boys would try anything funny, and they told Paul to keep them in line. 

The dressing room was quiet. The five boys were tired, and there was nothing to say. They went through the motions nowadays. Nothing more, nothing less. Harry sat on the couch, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes glazed over. Niall sat against the wall, staring at a light fixture. Lou was getting his shoes on, casting curious glances to his other bandmates. Liam was sitting on the other couch, half asleep with Zayn’s feet propped up on his lap. The Bradford boy was staring at his phone screen, waiting for a text.

Harry looked at his family. His brothers. The boys that may hate him after today. He was about to ruin their music career. Ruin it all for them. He hated himself for it. But he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t hide he- Harry sniffed, his eyes burning with tears.

“Harry,” Louis spoke softly. He finished knotting his laces and stood up, making his way to the couch. Harry had been acting off for the last few weeks. Not even bothering to fight management. It was getting to Harry. Louis knew this. He sat next to his boyfriend, immediately gathering the taller boy into his arms. Harry went pliant, collapsing against Louis, his head tucking under Louis’ chin. “Babe, what’s the matter? Oh, don’t cry…”

It was almost startling to Louis. Having Harry in his arms for once. He had wanted to comfort the boy, who had seemed on edge for weeks now. But he had never gotten a chance to. This was literally the first moment they had been together for longer than a few moments without management in weeks. Louis clutched onto the boy in his arms tighter, as if Harry could disappear in moments, leaving him alone, with nothing but a memory left. 

The other boys gathered around, keeping their distance a bit. Harry hated being crowded when he was crying. It overwhelmed him, made him cry harder. Perching themselves atop and against various parts of the couch and table, they watched the two lovers hold one another

“You know I love you all, right?” Harry’s voice came out tight, as if he were trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. Long fingers clutched onto Louis’ shirt, most likely wrinkling the fabric, “More than anything. More than this life. More than our records, or music or-or...”

“Oh, Haz,” Louis pressed a kiss onto the curly mop that had been tickling his cheek, “Of course we know. Of course.”

“I’d give it all up for you. Even if we were poor, and regular, and we couldn’t sing, I’d still love you all,” Harry looked up at Louis, his eyes striking green through his tears, “Even if I had to give this all up so we could stay together, I’d do it.”

“We all would,” Zayn butt in, placing a hand on Harry’s knee, “I’d do anything for you guys.”

“We’re family,” Liam smiled, locking his ankle with Harry’s.

“Brothers,” Niall piped in, leaning against Liam, “We’re brothers. And when one of us is sad, we’re all sad. So quit it with the tears.”

Harry laughed a little. He loved these boys so much. He leaned into Louis a bit more, peeking up at the three other boys, who were watching him with soft eyes. “Promise we’ll be friends forever and ever?”

“Until we grow old and shrivel away,” Liam joked. 

Harry giggled at his family, hoping they still felt the same way after he ruined everything for them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The interview room was small. Two couches and a chair set up in a nicely furnished half of the room, while the other half was filled with cameras and lights. The man interviewing them was sitting in a nice armchair while the five boys squished into the couches. Zayn and Louis shared one, while Harry, Liam and Niall shared the other. Louis and Harry were next to each other, something strictly forbidden. But it seemed as though none of the boys cared. Paul rose his eyebrows, but neither Harry nor Louis cast him a glance. 

The interview was quite boring, if they were being honest. Typical questions they answered on autopilot. The interviewer seemed to be focused on their music career, which made every boy relax a bit. Somewhere in the middle of the interview, Louis’ hand drooped into the small gap between the two couches. A bit after that, Harry’s hand casually dropped down as well. Their fingers found each other, brushing up against each other, but not doing anything else.

Harry knew he would have to do it soon, if it was going to happen at all. He was trembling, his shoulder stiff and fists clenched. Liam’s hand was on his knee, and Niall’s fingers were playing with the hairs at the base of his neck, trying to soothe him. It was as if they knew he needed support, but didn’t know what for. 

“So,” The interviewer smiled at the boys, “Tell us about these bromances everyone raves about.”

This was his moment.

“Well, there’s Liam and Niall,” Zayn peeked over to smile at the two on the other side of the couch, “Me an’ Niall, Me an’ Liam. Lou and I are partners in crime. Harry and Niall are the youngest. We’re all best friends. Brothers, really.” He didn’t even mention Louis and Harry, like management trained them to.

“But,” The interviewer looked at Louis and Harry. Harry took a deep breath. This was it. “What about these two right here? Louis and Harry? ‘Larry Stylinson’?”

“Well,” Harry spoke before Zayn or Louis could. The room grew tense. Harry never spoke on this. Paul rose out of his seat, ready to do something. Liam and Niall’s hands tensed against his skin, Louis’ eyes shot to his as he continued, taking a deep breath, “You asked about bromances. Not Romances.”

It seemed as if time stopped. Paul was frozen in his spot, eyes wide and jaw gaping. Liam’s nails were digging into his knee, Niall’s fingers were frozen against his neck. He could hear Zayn mutter a quick ‘oh fuck’, and the interviewer was blinking rapidly, looking at his cue cards, then at the boys. Harry’s eyes didn’t dare leave Louis, until he began to speak.

“Harry, you shouldn’t jo-“

“No,” Harry interrupted forcefully, looking at his older boyfriend with pleading eyes, “I’m not going to lie anymore. It’s driving me crazy.” He looked at the interviewer with calculating eyes, “’Larry Stylinson’ or whatever you want to call it, yeah. That’s a thing, um…”

This seemed to wake Paul up. He looked at Harry, his pleading eyes, his trembling hands. There was no stopping him. Trying to would only make it worse. He collapsed back in his chair, hands clutching his hair as he watched the young boy potentially ruin his music career. 

“So,” The interviewer spoke slowly, “You and Louis are-“

“Just fr-“

“Boyfriends,” Harry interrupted Louis again, his hand reaching out and grabbing Louis’ hand from between the couch, lacing their fingers together, “For almost three years now.”

“Why haven’t you said anything before?”

“Management,” Harry and Liam answered at the same time. Green eyes met puppy brown and both smiled. Liam squeezed Harry’s knee. They were okay. This was okay.

“Management thought it would be bad for sales,” Liam continued, “They tell us horrible things. Told us we would be hurt on stage. Not just Lou and Haz, but all of us. The ‘fans’ would call us names, throw things at us. We wouldn’t sell any records. We wouldn’t be successful.”

“But I don’t think we care anymore,” Zayn piped up. He had his arm wrapped around Louis’ shoulders. Louis was shaking, still staring at Harry in disbelief, “We’ve been falling apart. We can’t be ourselves anymore because these two are hurting.”

“It was ‘bout time everyone knew,” Niall’s fingers moved from his neck, squeezing his shoulder as he retreated, “They’ve been hidin’ long enough, I’d say.”

“Y-yeah,” Harry piped up, feeling a bit choked up, “I’m sick of being thought of as a womanizer. I’ve not been with a girl since before X-Factor. Not for real, anyways. I’m sick of seeing Lou hurt so much because he spends more time with Eleanor than he does with me and the boys. I want to hold my boyfriend’s hand without having to make sure nobody’s looking. I want to move back in with him and I want our band to be okay, because we aren’t right now.”

“So,” the interviewer seemed a bit overwhelmed, “this is affecting the whole band?”

“Mate,” Niall laughed, “Most of the new album is about these two idiots.”

Harry flushed, turning to look at Louis, who was still uncharacteristically silent. The older boy met Harry’s eyes for a moment, before looking up at the host, “for the last three years we’ve been told that if we told people we were in love we would never be successful. But now we see that we don’t care about money. We care about each other.”

“Yeah,” Liam piped up, “Like Harry explained it to us earlier, ‘even if we were all poor, regular, and couldn’t sing’, we’d still be brothers. And this secret is tearing us apart. We’ve all cried about it enough. It’s about time we settle it once and for all.”

“Anybody who’s a real fan,” Louis looked at Harry, smiling at the trembling boy, “Anyone who loves our music, and loves us for who we are will stay. We don’t care about anything else.”

“Well,” The interviewer clapped his hands together as he turned to the camera, “That’s all for this… very eventful interview. We hope to see you guys again soon. Everyone, give it up for One Direction!”

The five boys said goodbye to the interviewer and the cameras, before they heard ‘cut’. The five of them sat silently, all too stunned to really do much. Zayn cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat, “So that happened.”

Louis and Harry smiled at each other, before Louis practically leaped over the couch and into Harry’s lap, kissing him. They would deal with the aftermath later. Right now, they just wanted to kiss without caring who saw.


End file.
